Although uterine manipulators have been used in many forms for a number of years, all of the existing manipulators have different limitations. With the increasing pressure for cost containment and the increasing popularity of laparoscopic gynecological procedures moving to the outpatient clinic and GYN office, a cost-effective uterine manipulator that can be easily used by he laparoscopist is very attractive. We plan to develop an inexpensive uterine manipulator that will allow the gynecologic laparoscopist to freely position the uterus. This would lead to a more cost effective laparoscopic surgery due to greater ease in uterine manipulation and assuring greater safety because of better visualization. A basic feature of this low-cost device is a pivot point positioned at the cervical opening. In addition, this manipulator will be easy to insert, simple to secure firmly in place, and readily set in a given position. The device will be disposable to prevent cross- contamination and eliminate the need for tedious cleaning. An important feature of the device will be the ability to perform uterine injections of dye using a soft (silicone) balloon which will engage and firmly hold the manipulator in place within the uterine cavity and seal the dye within the cavity.